


Good Reason To Get Drunk

by timmyyturnerr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, OH MY GOD I FORGOT ABOUT THE OTHER FIC I WROTE !!!!, TAGS ARE FOR TUMBLR, but tags are fun and i could not give one fuck, cas doesnt understand dean's jokes, confused cas, dammit dean, dean's fucking drunk, drunk!Dean, first 'i love you', like castiel watches cartoons, nobody has time for ur shit, okay well now i'm done with this let's go post the other one, this fic has a lot of my headcanons, why was dean drunk driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmyyturnerr/pseuds/timmyyturnerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean gets drunk to tell Castiel something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Reason To Get Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> this is cheesy, dumb, and five words  
> this actually has a nice story behind it. i went to my first concert yesterday (imagine dragons, twenty one pilots) and while they played On Top of The World, i got this fuckin idea  
> i was like when i get home i'm writing so much fluff rn  
> okay well??? have a thing  
> best enjoyed with cheetos

The cold autumn air nips against Dean's skin as he sloppily slams the door of the Impala. Okay, so he's drunk. He had to be drunk. How else was he supposed to do this sober? Alright, so there were probably better ways to get ready for something like this. Dean almost trips over the curb as he steps over it, and he has no idea how he makes it up the flight of stairs leading to the motel door. He has to look the numbers on the doors twice over, before approaching a bright-green painted door- the one leading to Castiel and his room- and he shoves his hand in his jacket pocket and shoves the key in the door, unlocking it and stumbling in. 

Castiel is sitting in his pajamas- the plaid ones Dean gave him- and a grey t-shirt. His hair is slightly wet and messy, as he probably just got out of the shower. He's sitting on the edge of the bed, a pillow in his lap, watching some episode of American Dad. Dean had never understood his fascination with shows like that; he was ninety percent sure Castiel didn't understand any of the jokes.

"Dean," Castiel says, turning to him with a smile, which dropped when he saw him. "What, are you drunk?"

"Sort of," Dean says, smiling at him wolfishly, all teeth. "I have a good reason, I promise." 

"A good reason to be drunk?" Castiel demands, standing up. He's angry, but he'd never yell at Dean. You know Castiel's more angry when he's yelling, but he's hurt when he's quiet. Cas stares at Dean, his bright blue eyes sad and confused, but Dean can't stop smiling. He absorbs Castiel's every feature; his cheekbones, his matted hair, the shape of his chin. He reaches to take Cas' hand, and Castiel lets him, his arm hanging, staring at him blankly. 

Dean drops to his knees then, in front of Castiel, and runs his hands down Castiel's sides. Castiel looks alarmed, his eyes wide. "Dean, what are you doing?" Dean smiles, and takes one of Castiel's cheeks in a hand and says, "God, I love you." 

Castiel raises an eyebrow. "Dean, I wasn't aware you've acquired a faith, but I assure you, I am not God." 

"No, dork, I mean you. I love you. I love you so fucking much, Cas, just- Jesus fucking Christ, I love you so much. I love you more than I've ever- just. I love everything about you. I love your eyes, and your hair, and how you never get anything, any jokes, and I- you're so funny, and I love how you love bees and honey, and your dumb board game obsession, and how you like strawberry shampoo, and how you like these sexist cartoon shows, and I just- ugh, Castiel, I love you so much, you don't even know." 

Castiel is frozen in his position, staring down at Dean, his eyes big, and Dean's heart stops. He begins to think the worst; Oh God, he doesn't love me back, this was a mistake, oh God-

"Dean, I- I don't know what to say. I love you too. I love you more, in fact. I... I love you."

Dean stops and stares, trying to keep Cas in focus, and then he grins, and he laughs, and he grabs Castiel by the face and jumps on top of him, tackling him into the mattress, and kisses him sloppy and wet, and Castiel laughs into his mouth.

"God, I am so happy," Dean murmurs.

"I'm sure God has no involvement in the matter," Castiel answers, confused.

Dean just laughs, looks him in the eyes, and kisses him again.


End file.
